


Does it... Bother you?

by BeautifulBelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBelle/pseuds/BeautifulBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Sam, think you might want to put on some clothes?"<br/>Sam pulls a bitchface and walks towards where Dean is sitting on the bed, "Why? Does it... Bother you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it... Bother you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Second started fanfic, first finished, billionth read. Hope you enjoy this smutty peak inside my messed up mind!

Tonight was just like any other night, a dead end on a tough case and that means, at least for Dean, drinking until he can fall asleep and get his four hours. After interviewing the dead woman's brother and mother, he stops at a gas station and grabs a couple six packs before heading to the three-star hotel him and Sam had holed up in. 

When Dean opens the door, Sam's in the shower, already getting ready for bed after a long day. Dean puts the beers in the fridge, save the one he opens and guzzles quickly. Just as he starts on his second one, Sam comes out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one he's using to shake his hair dry.

"Hey Sam, think you might want to put on some clothes?"

Sam pulls a bitchface and walks towards where Dean is sitting on the bed, "Why? Does it... Bother you?" He smirks and walks closer, now standing mere inches from Dean.

"Uh- um, no I just... I believe that you should uhh...." Dean trails off, watching as Sam finishes toweling his hair and throws the towel aside, then starts pulling the one around his waist down slowly. Dean licks his lips as Sam leans down and pushes him backwards onto the bed, then climbs up and straddles him, the towel now barely covering his large erection.

"Sammy? Hey uh, what're you-" Dean says but is cut off by Sam's demanding lips pressing against his own. He pauses for a second before grunting and weakly pushing Sam away, to no avail. 

Sam keeps his hands on Deans shoulders, pressing him into the mattress as he grinds down against Deans growing bulge with sloppy rolls of his hips. After a second Dean kisses back, deepening it with every second that goes by- no thoughts of 'wrong' left in his mind, just... Sam: his wonderful, amazing, sexy younger brother who is currently ripping his shirt off before moving down to unbuckle his tight pants. Dean moans as Sam unzips his pants, his mouth working over Deans outstretched neck, biting and sucking marks into his freckled flesh. 

At this point Sam's towel has fallen off, revealing his long hard cock that is beaded at the tip with a drop of moisture, wether from the shower or his own arousal- Dean doesn't care enough to infer, especially with Sam mouthing at him through his thin boxers. Dean moans and pushes up, willing Sam to pull his underwear down, which he quickly complies to. Once the fabric slips off to show his impressive size, Sam sits up and admires the man laid out before him.

"Dean," Sam says in awe, "You're so... Beautiful." Dean takes this moment to look back at Sam while he blushes, noticing for the first time in a new light the hard muscles that cord his brother, covered in a wide expanse of smooth tan skin.

"Sammy..." Dean whispers as he pulls Sam back down to kiss him passionately, his hips moving up and seeking friction against Sam's warm body. Their erections meet and they grind against each other, droplets of water from Sam and precum slicking the way. Sam grinds down roughly and pulls back to whisper into Deans ear, "Mmmm, Dean... Wanna be inside you, screw you so hard into the mattress you won't even be able to scream."

Dean moans with those words and nods his head, "Yeah, Sam, wanna feel you inside me.... Coming hard into my virgin hole..."  
Sam growls at the prospect and reaches over to grab a bottle from the side table, opening up the lid and pouring a small amount on his fingers. Dean spreads his legs so Sam can tease his hole, lubing the area around it before pushing one finger in deeply and making Dean arch his back at the intrusion.

"Sam~!" Dean cried out as Sam pushed in another finger, scissoring them and pushing them deeper into Dean. Once a third finger has made it's way in, Dean is a whimpering mess, gasping and moaning at every movement.

"Ah! Sam I- Mmm, I think I'm ready," Dean manages to moan out. Sam purrs and pulls his fingers out, kissing Dean softly as he lubes himself up and sets himself in front of Deans entrance.  
"Mm, sure you're ready, De?" Sam asks, holding himself back from pounding into the tight hole in front of him.

"Sam, get your dick inside me or I'll make you do the next hunt by yourself."

Sam moans and presses in slowly, reveling in the tight wet heat of Deans ass. As soon as he bottoms out, Dean lets out a shaky breath and moves his hips slightly, moaning with the feel of being completely full with the one person he trusts, the one person he loves. 

Sam starts moving back slowly, both of them moaning in response before he can't hold back and slams roughly into Dean, then pulls out and thrusts back in harder. Sam puts his hands on Deans hips for better leverage and starts pounding into Deans virgin hole. Dean arches his back, reaching up to grip Sam's shoulders, nails biting into the soft skin.

"Ah- Sammy! Please, Sam, please touch me."

Hearing his brothers pleas, Sam reaches up and starts stroking Deans throbbing dick in time with his thrusts. Sam moans, moving faster as he nears his breaking point, 

"Dean, gonna come deep inside you, fill you up until it drips out. Want that, Dean?" Sam bites into Deans shoulder and strokes faster, Dean making a loud whimper at the idea of being completely marked by Sam. 

Dean comes first, clenching around Sam and moaning his name, "Ah, Sam!" As he paints their chests with white, Sam pushes in a couple more times before burying himself deep inside Dean and pouring himself into his brother. After the high, Sam reaches down and picks up a towel, then cleans them up before resting Dean against his chest and nuzzling into his neck.

"Mm... Never knew you were such a lay, Sammy." Dean says, smirking and ignoring the fact that they are technically cuddling.  
Sam snuggles deeper into Dean, smiling, 

"Never knew you wanted a dick up your ass."

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this was written and uploaded on mobile, so the formatting might be a little strange. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, comment and kudo~ <3


End file.
